My Brother
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: [YGOYGO GX][Kaiba incest, AU Future] Mokuba's finally about to gradute from Duelist Academy, but the past comes back to haunt him with a vengence! Can he overcome the hurtle of his past before he goes insane?
1. My Brother

(Kaiba incest, AU future) Mokuba has grown up to a healthy sixteen-year-old! But when the past comes to present, will the past win over the stone man known as Seto Kaiba? And when it seems like he's lost it, can little Mokuba help his future find it?

* * *

---_Duel Academy_---

He was walking down the dark halls to the stage. Duel Academy's top student was required to step up and introduce the play that they were putting on. His black hair was down by his elbows, quite well blended with his blue jacket that swept out behind him and matched his eyes. He stood there, waiting for his cue to go out there, fixing his hair and his cloths to look neat and refined.

"Now, to introduce tonights performance is the younger brother of Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba!"

He took a deep breath and walked out there. He stood there, his eyes closed until he was ready to face the bright lights and the cheering crowd. He heard the sounds of girls squealing, boys yelling for their idol, teachers cheering on their top student, and clapping from the more refined people. Finally he took the mic and adjusted it. "Ahem. I welcome all our guests to Duel Academy! I wish that all of you will kindly enjoy this play that Duel Academy has put their hearts and souls into! I how that you all will enjoy this play! Now, without furthur ado, please, put your hands together for Duel Academy's graduating acting class! Enjoy!" He stepped out of sight and someone grabbed his arm and dragged him sideways. "Hey! hey! Hey! Easy!" He fell on Zane. "Told you so." He got up and helped Zane up.

"Great speach!" It was Jaden. Jaden was finally a Ra student and Syrus was an Obelisk. Mokuba was an Obelisk Blue and was also going to graduate earlier than most students that were in his year. Most were still at the begining stages of Obelisk and he was on a graduating level. "I think we can finally say, 'we'll put on a good show for the Kaiba brothers'!"

Mokuba started.

Syrus hit Jaden. "Don't you remember? You can't say that infront of Mokuba anymore! Seto kinda 'dis-owned' Mokuba so he's not part of Kaiba Corperation's funds! Seto just dumped him on Duel Academy's door step and walked out on him! You can't say the 'Kb' word anymore!"

"No, no, it's ok!" Mokuba put on his smile and walked out, into the dark hall and almost stepped on someone lying on the ground. "Oh! Sorr--" He stopped short as he saw that familiarblue jacket and that brown hair. He knelt down and slowly turned the body over. It was Seto... "Seto..." He brushed Seto's hair out of his face as he looked long and hard intothat soft face. "Just asleep. That's good. YOW!" Seto had grabbed Mokuba's arm and twisted it to the side. "Hey, now! I can't apologize to a sleeping person, but this is ridiculus! Lemme go!" He twisted around and slammed Seto into the wall, back first. "Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go!"

The door to back-stage blasted open as Zane and Jaden came out. They saw Mokuba swinging someone around. They both stared and said; "Who desided to get their death wish granted?"

"Lemme go! Wah! Lemme go! Whaddle I do! Lemme go! Please! Lemme go! Lemme go! Waah!" He accidentally knocked Mokie down with Seto, who still wasn't letting go. "Uwah! I'm sorry! Tell him to let go! It hurts!"

"Yup, I think that guys got a death wish." Jaden and Zane nodded quietly. Zane sighed and walked forward catching Mokuba's flinging arm. "Mokuba! Get a grip! Stop swinging him around so carelessly! I know you are the best at combat, but this is ridiculus!" Zane managed to pin down Mokuba's arms to his sides. "Now, you, let go of Kaiba! He didn't do anything to you on perpouse!"

"M-Mokuba!" Seto released him. "But... that's Mokuba." He pointed to Mokie, who was hiding behind a trash bin. "Or am I going crazy again? Let me guess, a magic trick again?"

"Wh-wh-wh... WHA!" Mokuba was up in Seto's face. "But you look like Seto! You can't be Seto! Seto's in his office! Probably laughing at me... AND, I don't think Seto wears that old coat anymore either! Seto's taller than you, much more talented than you, stronger than you, and doesn't have such a weak grip! You can't be my big brother! No way! No how! Not happening!" Mokuba covered his ears and screamed. "You can't be Seto! Seto abandon me here! He just dropped me from a copter and left me here! He's not coming back for me!"

Mokie stared in amazment as Mokuba fell to his knees. Seto took a half-step back and stared at the shaking boy before him in utter amazment. Mokie crawled out and dared a try at trying to get the boy to talk. "Erm, Mokuba?"

Mokuba kept weeping, hiding his face behind his knees as he crouched there with his hands over his ears. He didn't respond to Mokie's tries at trying to make him talk. "Go away."

"No!" Mokie kicked him in the shin. "Get a grip! Seto must have done that for a reason!"

"Seto wouldn't put me in danger like that! But he did! He wouldn't just abandon me like that! But he did! He made a promise when I was only fifteen that he wouldn't just abandon me in a strange place I'd never been and would feel like an alien! Seto promised..." Mokuba slowly fell forward and landed on all fours, his tears staining the ground.

"I-I... d-did that!" Seto fell back and slowly crawled away from the boy before him. He suddenly screamed and covered his own ears. "No! That's a lie! No!"

Zane stood there, his heart going out to both of them. He looked over his shoulder and through the curtains right at his own brother.

"But you are my brother! No matter the cost! I will risk my own life for the life of my brother. I shan't make you cry my name in sorrow! I shan't make you cry in my name. I will die by your hand before I have you die by my hand! I love you, brother dearest!" Syrus held his fist up to the sky. "You are my brother, my beloved brother, my only brother! You are my other half that shan't die by my hand or by the hand of another!"


	2. Mokuba's Fight

---_Hospital Ward_---

Seto sat in a chair as he watched Mokuba sleeping. Was this really the future he'd forced upon his own little brother? Was he really going to leave Mokie here, in a place he wasn't ready for? As he pondered these questions, the door slammed open and a man walked in.

He was wearing a black suite and tie. His eyes were cold and seemed to shoot out spears of ice at the sleeping teen. He had brown hair that was cut short and looked like it always did. His face was like stone and he carried a silver breifecase with him. Ignoring the fact that Mokuba was asleep, he slammed the case down on the metal table near the teen's head.

"Hey! He's trying to sleep!"

"You! Butt out!" His voice was stern and strong and Seto felt a chill run up his spine. "Mokuba! How dare you do that to me! Disgrace my name _again_! I told you! Never mention my name again! How dare you do this to me! How dare you!" He slapped the half-awake boy across the face, waking him fully. "How dare you smear my name across your ugly, mutilated life! What were you thinking! You think you could just go on like this! How can you be so naive!"

"I wasn't being naive! I wasn't thinking!"

"Well use that thing called a brain!"

"I'm trying!" Mokuba's eyes were tearing up. "It's just hard, ok!"

"Well, I'll make it easy for you! Change your name, you freak! Don't use my name anymore! Use your own name! Stop putting yourself on a higher archy with _my_ name! Don't you _dare_ use _my_ name for _your_ perpouses! I will not tolerate that in my company! I will absolutely, posotively _NOT_ tolerate that kind of behavior from a Kaiba Corperation employee!"

"Is that all I am! Something you can toy with! So what! I'm a clone! I'm a copy! Something you can just throw away! I've got news for you, old man! I'm not giving up that easily! I will go down with a fight before I change my name! I won't have you call me a freak! I won't have you say that I'm not part of your life! I was at one point!" Mokuba threw the covers off of him and stood up. "I won't give up on that thought so easily! I hate you! I hate everything about you! I hate you! I HATE YOU! You hear me! Hate!" He stormed off, abandoning his brother there.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

"I can do what I want! Leave me alone!"

"No! Get back here!"Kaiba grabbed Mokuba's forearm and turned him around. "How dare you walk out on me! Stop struggling, you bastard!"

"No! Lemme go, you! Let me go! Now! Let me go!" Mokuba slammed his fist into the side of Seto's face. "Don't you dare touch me! I hate you! I hate everything about you! The way you dress, the way you act, the way you treat me, the way you eat, the way you walk, the way you do your hair, I hate it all! I hate every little thing about you! Let. Me. GO!" He forced him back. A tear fell down his right cheek and he quickly wiped it away. '_I swore I'd do everything he'd asked of me, so I forgot what it's like to be his brother._' He looked up at Mokie and Seto. '_That's right, I forgot how to be just like they are now._' He smiled to himself and turned to leave, walking out the door, slamming it behind him in rage.'_Yes, I forgot the feeling of Seto's hug when I cried. I really forgot._' He ran to his dorm, crying as he went, trying to truely forget what Seto's warmth was like so he could be the stone man his brother had been.

Mokuba suddenly stopped when he heard his name being called. It was faint, but it sounded so familiar. It was Seto's voice, but it seemed like a memory. He turned around and felt those warm arms close around him again and his eyes widened as theblue coat came to rest around him and that sweet aroma of Seto's bath soap and his soft hair seemed to fill his every sense. He felt the tears come in a rush of the moment. He grabbed Seto's jacket as he wrapped his arms around him and he felt a small hand touch his.

"Don't worry." Mokie smiled. "I know Seto, he won't do it without a reason." He gently tugged on Seto's sleeve. "What should we do about him? I mean, we can't just leave that nasty guy there with that rage like that..."

"How did you know where I was going?" Mokuba looked up. He saw Seto had a tear ready to fall and smiled his sweet smile again. "You can cry, Seto, I still love you, big brother. I just was so caught up in what Kaiba kept telling me. Here." He held up a tissue.

Mokie smiled. "Hee, hee! Seto! I just had an idea!"

Mokuba stared in confusion as the two stared at each other and then smiled. "I-I think I lost you guys somewhere..." He scratched his cheek as he gave a weak smile. "I know I missed something... but, now I'm lost. Do I do anything?"

"No. You just do what you normally do here."

"Erm... ok." Mokuba watched the two of them run off, leaving him there. He stood there confused. He never knew why he knew what Seto was thinking, but he always seemed to think like his brother. He lowered his raised hand as rain began to pour around him. He looked up to the heavens and smiled. '_I guess I can forget if what they do doesn't work._'


	3. Punch Back

---_Mokie and Seto_---

Mokie was humbling sitting there drawing a stick person and some dog faces when the library door banged open loudly and Kaiba stood there, his eyes blaring with anger and his knuckles white on his breifcase's handle. He stormed over to Mokie and opened his mouth when the small boy raised his hand for scilence.

"Shh! Don't disturb Seto! He's reading. I'm sure you know how irritable he gets when people yell while he's reading." Mokie smiled happily and continued to draw.

"I don't want to hear it!" His voice echoed off of the walls in the library. "You are the _only_ one here, you little rat! You are such a spoiled brat, you idiotic, no-brained freak!"

There was a crash and Seto came charging in, his face utterly crazed, a pencil stuffed behind his ear and a pen in his hand, his jacket was gone, so his shirt was rumpled and his hair was a bit of a mess. He was holding a scrunched piece of paper in his right fist and a cracking pen in his left. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP! YOU! DON'T PICK ON MOKUBA! YOU! STOP MAKING SO MUCH NOISE! I'M WORKING HERE!" He pointed to his crumpled piece of paper.

"See?" Mokie smiled inoccently and continued to draw.

"Brat."

"Block head."

"A-- hole!"

"I said... _SHUT THE F-CK UP_!" Seto yelled. He grabbed Kaiba's shirt and held onto it tightly, strangling Kaiba slightly. "Stop calling Mokuba names, you prick." He dropped his hands and stomped past Mokie. He turned on his heel and looked down at Mokie. "And you, stop acting like you know everything all the time. I'm trying to work in the back room, so you can be a know-it-all _after_ I'm down working." He stomped and made as much noise as possible on his way back to his little study room.

"Fine." Kaiba straightened his jacket. He turned on his heel and crashed into Mokuba. The teen caught his balance first and got hit on the head with the metalic breifcase that Kaiba had been holding. Mokuba blinked away tears of pain and held out his hand to help up his brother, but only got his hand slapped away. "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" A book came flying at the pair and hit Mokuba squarely on the nose. "ALL OF YOU! OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE! OUT! OUT! _OUT_!" A pen hit Kaiba across the cheek and a chair flew at Mokuba, who was still dazed from the book and wasn't able to dodge.

Kaiba's eyes widened and he launched himself in the way of the chair and it knocked him and Mokuba down. Mokuba stared at Kaiba for a minute and then gasped. "You! You saved me!"

Seto was breathing heavily with veins popping everywhere. "What part of 'shut up' don't you two understand!" He blinked when he spotted Mokuba squirming out from beneath Kaiba. "Oh, Mokuba's here. No wonder it got noisy. Well, take your childish bickering outside of the library, please."

---_Mokuba's class, two days later_---

Crowler looked infuriated when he saw the black mark on Mokuba's arm the next morning. He was more infuriated when Mokuba started to get tired in the middle of a stratagy lesson. Mokuba was usually the one to remain awake to memorize everyword he spoke so he'd be even better.

A few hours later, Banner experienced the same problem. He wasn't as irritable, but Pharaoh was. Mokuba usually was awake through the whole class and was usually able to play with Pharaoh at some point or another. But for some reason, he was sleeping soundly, his hand just barely covering a black and blue mark on his arm.

Banner stood there, watching his student sleep and sighed. '_Perhaps this has something to do with all the comotiona fewnights ago._'

Zane managed to help Mokuba to his next class, only to have the boy crash on the ground right before the doors. Zane stared at the boy and knelt down. "What happened, Mokuba?"

"Wha?" Mokuba looked up. Zane saw it; Mokuba was going mad and he'd hurt himself to become sane again. "I dunno whatcha talkin' 'bout, Zane." He gave a maniac smile that gave him the air of a crazy man trying to fit in. His hair was somewhat tangled, his cloths were rumpled and looked old, and his voice cracked and his worlds slurred, like he was going insane, truely insane.

Mokie ran over, grabbed Mokuba's collar and started dragging him away. "Dang, your heavy! Loose some weight, you!" He tugged and almost fell down a flight of stairs. Zane grabbed them both before that happened. "Phew! Thanks... Zane, right?"

"Yeah." Zane stared. "How did you and Seto get along so well?"

"Wha? Oh! Lotsa people wonder about that! See, Seto made a promise that he'd be my big brother, no matter what! And he is! He made a promise he never intended to keep this long because he'd thought he'd go mad! But I stuck by him because I knew he was a kind-hearted person who was just asking for someone to be his friend. I loved him even when he was a mean and nasty person to everyone else because I didn't care that he over-shadowed me with all his great and wonderful thing. He still loved me because I was a human being, and I'm sure Syrus feels the same about you, Zane!" Mokuba smiled.

Zane stared. "You love him more than a brother."

"GWAH!" Mokuba scooted back and put his arm up to block his mouth. "H-how'd you know!"

"I could tell," Zane said, looking away, his stomache turning over a few good times to make it feel like there was knot in his guts. "How come? Why would you feel that way to someone who's blood-related to you?"

"I dunno. He's just always been nice to me and his smile sends my heart through the roof." Mokie smiled sweetly. "I guess that's why I love him that way. He's not only my brother, but he's also the sheild I've got from anything hurtful, he's my brother that I can look up to, he's my counselor that helps me, he's my teacher that I love for his wisdom, he's a lover who has the warmest smile ever... I guess that's what I see in my brother and why I love him."

Mokuba shifted and stood up, dreamily walking down the stairs and he threw himself to the hard stone floor and just lay there, his eyes bleak, like he was dying or dead, his limbs just sprawled everywhich way. He rolled onto his back, his eyes staring at absolutely nothing as he began to draw things with his left hand and seemingly typing something on an invisible type-writer with his other hand. He smiled dryly and rolled onto his side and started to laugh, tears spilling down onto the stones.

Mokie and Zane stared at him then looked at each other and back to Mokuba. They both ran down to the boy and helped him off the ground and up the stairs before they realized he was crying from something and laughing to cover that something up, like he was trying to hide it from the two people who carried him up the stairs. He finally stopped laughing as they dragged him towards the Hospital Ward and they finally heard him softly crying.

Mokie rushed forward and opened the door to find Seto lying on the ground near an empty bed. Mokie gasped and raced forward, only to get knocked back by something hard and metalic. Seto shakily got to his feet and held up a hand to stop Zane from coming in, like he was trying to keep Zane safe from this monstrosity that had knocked Mokie flat on his back. Seto took a step forward and a metalic clang and a soft yelp as Mokie was hit with a metal tray.

Mokuba's head snapped up and he raced forward and threw a kick straight at Kaiba's knees and knocked him down, down hard and fast, and pinned him down, twisting one arm back and forcing his shoulder to the ground. Mokuba held him for a moment before Kaiba grabbed his jacket and slammed him into the ground. Mokuba rolled away and hit a bed. Kaiba lifted his foot to stomp on Mokie and the metal tray when a sheet covered his face as Mokuba dragged him back, pulling on the sheet like reigns on a horse.Seemingly out of thin air, Mokuba and Mokie threw him into something that was hidden in the shadows so Kaiba didn't hit the wall, whilst the two of them stared and Zane helped Seto.

Seto stared at Mokuba's back and saw something red was begining to stain his jacket right around the heart area. Mokie gasped and stumbled back, his own blood splashing soundly to the ground. He had gasped at the sudden realization their plan had worked, and that he was bleeding at the shoulder. Almost instantly, Mokuba collapsed after the gasp and he fell back, a weak smile on his crazed face. He smiled and fainted...

Kaiba emerged, blood dripping from his fingers and his lips. He smiled like a crazy man and looked at Zane. "So, this is the all-mighty Mokuba, eh? Not very strong, smarter than average, not to gifted in dueling, and he doesn't seem to have such a bad fighting spirit. Is he just like you, is that why? You stole my brother from me!"

Zane stepped back. "No," he said bluntly, backing up and hitting the door frame.

Mokie squealed with joy, distracting everyone, which is what he wanted. "Look!"


	4. Dearest Brother

---_Hospital Ward_---

The screen on a TV had flicked on to the performance that Duelist Academy had put on.

Syrus stood there in his Russian military uniform beside a dying Bastion. Syrus was portraying Greg Swarthout and Bastion was Yanjing Swarthout, brothers.

"My dearest brother, I have failed to keep my promise," Bastion was saying. "I wish I could take back all the things I had ever said to make you cry. Dear brother, will you smile and be a kind person once more and show me life? Please, drown out the war around you and take into your heart how beautiful your soul is."

"My brother. My dying older brother!" Syrus was crying out. "I cannot let you die before me so! You are my sheild and my mentor! Do not leave me here alone! Let me see you shine as my elder time and again! Do not die for the sake of me! My life is nothing!"

"Alas, you have a love of your life, but I have nothing! Not even an honest life to leave behind. Run me through with that blade there. The one that lays not to far from your hand."

Syrus stood, abandoning Bastion on the ground. "But you are my brother! No matter the cost! I will risk my own life for the life of my brother. I shan't make you cry my name in sorrow! I shan't make you cry in my name. I will die by your hand before I have you die by my hand! I love you, brother dearest!" Syrus held his fist up to the sky. "You are my brother, my beloved brother, my only brother! You are my other half that shan't die by my hand or by the hand of another!"

"Then perhaps you should just shoot me..." Bastion rolled off the stage. "Because I am your brother! You should listen to me more! You mean a lot more than a lousy war to me!" He pounded his fist on the wooden planks of the stage. "You '_shan't_' be the one to die! I am dying! Have you no mercey, you heartless brother!"

"But... you are not dead? You walk?"

Bastion gave a groan. "I DON'T CARE IF I LOOK LIKE I'M ALIVE OR DEAD! I AM YOUR BROTHER! BOW DOWN AND OBEY--!" He fell over as Syrus fired the gun at Bastion's head.

"Rest peacefully, for I shan't be alone like this!" Syrus raised the gun to his head. "Farewell, betraying, cruel world. I will fall beside my crazy brother that you sent to war and you sent to his death. I will never forgive those who drove him to this madness! But he is my blood-relation, I cannot let him stand alone. I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU DO WITH ME! BUT DO NOT LET MY BROTHER LIVE IN THY DARKNESS ALONE WITHOUT A HEART OF PURITY!"

The gun goes off and Syrus falls to his knees and then lays dead on the wood. In walks Alexis and reads; "My Brother, by Kaiba, Mokuba." She cleared her throat.

**My Brother  
Although you hate me,  
And I think I hate you,  
You can see what I don't see,  
And I know you,  
Even if you think I don't,**

**You are my flesh and blood,  
We are together in this mess,  
We have faught in blood,  
Bound together in this mess,  
Together, we are one,**

**You're still my brother,  
If you like it or not,  
Weather you wanted to bother,  
Like you won't,  
My beloved brother**

"This play has been performed by Duelist Academy's students. This theme is for the Kaiba Brothers, Mokuba and Seto. We honor what you have _both_ done for us! We wish there was a way to give back what you've given all of us!" Alexis, Bastion, and Syrus said in unison, bowing lightly.

The TV clicked off and Mokuba stared. He slumped down and started screaming, his hands over his ears, his eyes wide with fright, glazed with his soul's true feelings, his body shaking. Those words he wrote on a napkin came back to bite him at the worst times and the even worser states of mind he was usually in. He screamed even louder when he heard Syrus's words echoed in his head, how he killed his brother to save his brother from insanity... did he have to kill the person he loved more than anything to save him? But he wasn't that strong! He couldn't kill his brother for that kind of thing!

Kaiba fell to his knees before Mokuba and reached up, slowly, hesitantly, shaking, wrapped his arms around his frightened brother, gently kissing the crown of the boy's head. His tears fell like rain falls on a rainy day. He didn't see his brother so hurt, so he didn't want to see him hurt anymore. He didn't mean it... well, most of what he'd done he didn't mean...

Seto stared at the TV. "It's unplugged?"

"Yup." Mokie held up the plug with his clean hand while his blood arm was being tended by Seto. "See? All gone! No power! It was unplugged, which is why it made me squal. I thought it was kinda cool to see a TV that turned on without power. Hee hee!" Mokie suddenly whimpred. "Wah! That hurt, big brother." He sniffed.

"Sorry." Seto jabbed Mokuba in the arm. "You, come here. Lemme see that wound."

"Wound?" Mokuba looked and saw that he had a twisted wrist and saw the blood dripping from it, the skin stretched enough to allow blood through. "Ah, I guess so." He scratched his head.

* * *

(**a/n**: not done yet, but i keep thinking of making this a short story one... not to mention i'm a gonna do some short stories later... if i can acctually do that... anyhow, thanks for reading chapter four: Dearest Brother) 


	5. Graduation

---_Three days later_---

Mokuba sat there, flipping through his cards. He thought it was a dream, all those things that happened, but Seto was acting nicer to him and Mokuba wasn't so sure he was still in love with his older brother, mostly because he thought he was being a sick weirdo when he did that.

He was just putting back his cards in the deck and he noticed two people's feet standing before him. He looked up and gave a soft smile to the two of them. One was a girl with long black hair and wore a white and blue Obelisk uniform with jeans beneath her skirt. The other was in Obelisk as well, blue and white and black hair sleeked back and his face filled with smile, as was the girls face.

"Haruka? Bastion? What're you two doing here?" Mokuba stood up and he felt Haruka push him while Bastion pulled his arm. "Where are we going?"

"Graduation ceremony," Haruka said. She smiled up at him.

Bastion yanked and she shoved and he stumbled foward and he stumbled after Bastion, Haruka in tow.

---_main duel arena_---

"Congradulations, graduating Obelisk students!" Dr. Crowler said in the microphone. "I will miss all my great students this year!"

Zane, Bastion, Haruka, Mokuba, and Alexis were all seated together. They were the first to stand up when Crowler finally said his farwells to them and cheered for sheer joy as they were finally able to graduate from the best academy of dueling.

Bastion and Haruka looked at their best friend, Mokuba Kaiba and the three gave each other thumbs up and then cheered. Mokuba spotted Seto standing up with all the proud family members of the graduating classes. Haruka didn't have anyone there to cheer for her, mostly because Lyman had finally died a few months ago, she had no family because she was an artificial human, and that she had no friends who's family wanted to share their tears of joy on her. Mokuba and Bastion had agreed to be her family, like brothers and sister.

"Haruka! Haruka! Haruka!" Mokuba and Bastion dragged her up to Seto. "Say hi to Kaiba!"

She looked at him, her face filled with confusion. "K-Kaiba!" She stood up, knocking the two boys down, and straightened. "I can't believe they thought I was _your_ cousin! You are _way_ to straight-faced to be my cousin." She poked him on the forehead. "Not to mention immature and strange."

"I am not immature nor strange! I don't want to be related to someone like you, you empty-minded, duel-monster-obbsessed junkie!"

"Look who's talking!"

Mokuba started laughing. "Can she be my sister! Can she! Please!"

"Fine. BUT KEEP HER OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here, you rude old man."

"I'm not old! And I'm not rude!"

"Baldy!"

"What was that!"

Bastion and Mokuba shook hands as the other two fought each other. Bastion leaned over and whispered in Mokuba's ear. "I hope to see how well you do some day, Mr. Kaiba, heir to the Kaiba Corperation."

"And I hope to see how well you are, Mr. Misawa, heir to the crown of King of Games."

"Freak!"

"Jack a--!"

"Baldy old man!"  
"I'M NOT BALD!"

"You might loose hair if you keep stressing like that, old man."

"I'M NOT OLD, EITHER!"

"THEN STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"Think they'll get along?" Bastion asked.

"I don't think so." Mokuba shook his head.

Banner's voice floated into the duo's ears. "I don't think your house will ever be scilent once she gets in there. But, at least you won't be bored."

"Did you hear that?" Mokuba asked, freaked.

"Uh, wish I hadn't." Bastion looked around wildly.

The two looked at each other and Haruka suddenly used them as sheilds as she whispered; "I think I heard a ghost that sounds like Banner just now... I'M AFRAID OF GHOTS!"

"WELL, STOP HIDING AND FACE IT!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I LOATH YOU!"

"I HATE YOU! HATE YOU! HATE YOU!"

Zane, Bastion, Chazz, Jaden, Mokuba, Alexis, Syrus, Lyman (as a spirit), Pharaoh, Crowler, and Chummley all stared in utter shock and flat, sarcastic suprise as Seto and Haruka kept slapping and punching each other, as if trying to prove who was better and who wasn't so brave and so on, slapping, pulling hair, punching, kicking, yelling... like a little sister and her older brother.

Mokuba broke into laughter.


End file.
